lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Gailbreak!/Transcript
*'Blythe':Let's see, we got new leg warmers for Vinnie, a watermelon mallet for Pepper, and some antique doorknobs for Mrs. Twombly. That's everything on the list. *'Zoe':Don't forget the nose cream for my sister Gail. *'Blythe':Of course! How could I forget your sister? I can't wait to meet her. *'Zoe':Well, Blythe, I can't wait for you to meet her. Gail's an absolute hoot. She's always getting herself into the most interesting situations. Did I ever tell you about the time she was trapped inside Largest Ever Pet Shop? (gasps) Gail's trapped inside the Largest Ever Pet Shop! *(Theme Song) *'Zoe':My sister will never last the day in the Largest Ever Pet Shop! Look at her Blythe. *'Blythe':Are you sure that's Gail? *'Zoe':Of course, darling! See that collar she's wearing? Only Gail could pull off a collar that fabulous looking! *'Blythe':Well, how'd she end up in Largest Ever's Day Camp? *'Zoe':I don't know, but we simply must do something to spring her from the clink! (screams) What is that? *'Blythe':What the huh? The Biskits have their own robot security guard? *'Zoe':Oh, life must be dreadful for my sweet sister "on the inside." There's not a creature on four legs with more joie de vivre than Gail. That place will kill her very soul. *'Blythe':There must have been some kind of mix-up by her owners. She was supposed to be dropped off at Littlest Pet Shop, not here. Let's just go get her out. So this is Largest Ever Pet Shop. Cold, big, Biskit-y. *'Blythe & Zoe':Ugh. *'Blythe':Ah. *'Brittany':Well, well, well, look who's in our outrageoulsy large store, Whittany. *'Blythe':Oh, hi, girls. I was just talking about you. *'Whittany':Who with? Your dog? *'Whittany & Brittany':(laughting) *'Blythe & Zoe':(growling) *'Brittany':Whittany, you are hilarious. *'Whittany':I know. *'Blythe':Look, I'm only here because there's a dog in your day camp who was obviously dropped off here by mistake. She's Zoe's sister. (shrieks) *'Whittany':Well, too bad for you. *'Brittany': And too bad for, like, whoever you just said. *'Blythe':Come on. Can't you just help me out? *'Brittany':We can't. *'Whittany':But I know someone who can. *'Whittany & Brittany':Monban! *'Monban':By your demand. *'Whittany':Blythe, this is Monban, the only robot pet shop security guard in all of Downtown City. *'Blythe':Good to know. *'Brittany':He's got this cool voice recognizer thingie, so we can totally make him do whatever we say. *'Whittany':Just like a boyfriend. Watch. *'Whittany & Brittany':Monban, Blythe banned! *'Monban':Prime directive:Obey Biskit voice commands. I will help you out. *'Blythe & Zoe':(grunt) *'Monban':You have been banned from the Largest Ever Pet Shop. Your ban will expire in two weeks. Have a nice day. *'Blythe':Ugh, I can't believe the Biskits have banned me from their store. I don't even want to go in their store! And who has their own robot, anyway? I mean, seriously! *'Zoe':You should have seen Gail. So frail. So vulnerable. So alone in the pokey. *'Russell':Come on, Zoe, it couldn't be that bad. *'Pepper':Yeah, you're just being dramatic. *'Zoe':(gasps) Dramatic? Moi? Ha. Never! Oh, I feel faint. (grunts) Gail locked up! It's just too much to bare! Too much I tell you! *'Russell':Hurry, before she swoons again. *'Minka':Okay, everybody, I got it! Ahh! *(Song:Dance Like You Know You Can ) *'Zoe':Oh, I'm afraid that won't work. I'm far too distraught to... *Dance like you know you can You can, yeah, you know you can Dance like you know you can You can, yeah, you know you can Dance like you know you can (continues singing) *'Blythe':She just can't resist this song, can she? *'Russell':(sighs) Nope. *'Zoe':You can, yeah, you know you can Don't forget to dance It's the only plan, it's the only plan Don't forget to dance It's the only plan, it's the only-- *'Blythe':Plan! Yeah, we need one. Listen up, everyone. We've got to sneak into Largest Ever Pet Shop somehow and break Gail out! *'Sunil':But what if we don't get back in time for our owners to pick us up? We'II be in trouble! *'Russell':There's nothing to worry about, Sunil. While you were complaining, I came up with a little something I like to call... Operation Gailbreak. This is Largest Ever Pet Shop, the highest volume pet-based retailer in all of Downtown City. And, this is the Day Camp area of Largest Ever Pet Shop. It's surrounded by half-inch PLEXIGLAS, the same stuff they use in hockey rinks. First, we need to get past the state-of-the-art security system, witch anyone will tell you takes more than a smile. Pepper will go in first. She'II illuminate the security's lasers, so that Vinnie can ever so skillfully slip past the beams and then turn off the system. But that's only the first layer of security. The Largest Ever Pet Shop is also equipped with a high-tech MONBAN-5000 security robot manufactured in Osaka, Japan. Penny Ling, this one's up to you. Once we've disabled Monban, we still have to edal with the human element. Sunil, with your mind control ability, that's where you come in. Next, we'II need to get through the Day Camp Centers door. That's you, Minka. Once we're inside, the individual crates are made of PLEXIGLAS. Zoe will use her vocal skill to take care of those. *'Zoe':(screaming) *'Russell':Since she's been inside, Blythe will guide you all back to the main entrance via headsets, where we'II reunite at the rallying point. Then we hurry back here before our owners arrive to pick us up. *'Pets & Blythe':(chattering) *'Vinnie':Wow, Russell, you came up with that people plan in, like, seconds, You are good. *'Sunil':Hold on! We're supposed to walk into the Largest Ever Pet Shop, get past a spiderweb of lasers, disable a very expensive robot security guard and two mean girls, enter a day camp area made of half-inch PLEXIGLAS, and walk out with Zoe's sister? *'Russell':Piece of cake. *'Sunil':Actually... I prefer pie. *'Russell':Okay, Let's see. Hats, check. Belts, check. Stylish yet functional turtlenecks, check. Headsets... *'Blythe':Heh, this is the only one I could find. *'Russell':You're kidding! A pink plastic toy? The headsets were the coolest part of my plan. Oh. Well, pull it away. The advance team probaly doesn't need them anyway. Pepper and Vinnie, front and center. You know what you're doing, right? *'Pepper':That's a big 10-4, good buddy. *'Vinnie':Whoa! Ahh! My eyes! It burns! It burns! *'Pepper':Hey, where are the laser beams? Oh, there aren't any lasers, 'cause the security system isn't on when the store's open! Ha, ha. Russell's gonna feel so dumb. Hey, Russell! No lasers! *'Russell':What? *'Pepper':Yeah, 'cause they only use 'em when the store's closed! Oops! Ha, ha. *'Russell':Oh. *'Pepper':Oh, come on, Vinnie, quit being such a baby. *'Monban':No pets allowed outside designated area. *'Pepper':(glups) *'Russell':Okay, everybody, Vinnie and Pepper being captured is a minor setback. I think we can still proceed with a modified version of the original plan that I like to call Plan B. Okay, so Penny Ling will still take out Monban. *'Minka':So excited! *'Russell':Sunil, you'II still handle the Biskits. *'Minka':So excited! *'Russell':And Minka, you'II still be in charge of getting us through the Day Camp door. *'Minka':So excited! *'Russell':Okay, everyone, let's move-- *'Minka':(hyperventilating) *'Russell':--out? *'Minka':(gibbering) *'Brittany':Send text. *'Whittany':Send text. *'Brittany':Heh, heh, heh. Oh, Whittany, you're so funny. *'Minka':(gibbering) *'Whittany':What is that? *'Minka':(continues gibbering) *'Whittany':Monban, crazed monkey on aisle eight. *'Minka':(screeching) *'Whittany':Make that aisle seven. *'Minka':Here I come! Oh, wrong way. *'Whittany':Uh, aisle nine, Aisle ten. Aisle eleven. *'Minka':(screeches) I'm coming to get you, Gail! Ooh! Um, the wrong way! Hoo, hoo! Still the wrong way. (gibbering) *'Pepper':She's gonna make it. *'Vinnie':She's totally gonna make it. *'Tiger':She'II never make it. They never make it. *'Minka':I'm coming to get you, Gail! (gibbering) Ooh. Ow. *'Monban':No pets allowed outside designated area. *'Tiger':See? They never make it. *'Russell':Okay, It's time for Plan C. If Penny Ling can reverse the polarity of the fourth cash register, the next transaction the Biskits ring up should trigger exactly the right frequency to disable the robot. But that's only if Sunil can lure him within a three foot radius of the register. *'Blythe':Russell, your plan seems a little complicated. I have something simpler in mind. *'Monban':Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder, halt! Intruder alert! Intruder alert! *'Brittany':Check out Monban's Belly-Telly. *'Whittany':What is Blythe doing here? *'Monban':Stop! Resistance is uneless! *'Blythe':(panting) Well, there's my cardio for the day. I hope Zoe has gotten everyone out by now. *'Minka':(gasps) Zoe's here to let us out! *'Zoe':I'm coming for you, Gail! *'Pepper, Vinnie & Minka':(gasps) *'Zoe':Oh! Ooh... *'Tiger':You nemesis'II never learn. No one ever makes it. *(Song:Dance Like You Know You Can ) *'Vinnie':Oh, no! It's Zoe's favorite song! *'Pepper':No, Zoe! Fight the urge! *'Zoe':Dance like you know you can You can, yeah, you know you can Dance like you know you can You can, yeah, you know you can Don't forget to dance It's the only plan, it's the only plan Don't forget to dance It's the only plan, it's the only plan (barks) Dance like you know you can You can, yeah, you know you can (continues singing) *'Blythe':Zoe, no! Monban can hear you! *'Monban':No pets allowed outside designated area. *'Zoe':Gail? Gail? Oh, Gail, how are we ever going to bust out of the hoosegow? *'Blythe':Ah! *'Whittany':Well, guess who just got double-banned, Brit. *'Brittany':Uh... Blythe? *'Whittany':Ugh! Yes, of course Blythe! Monban! *'Monban':Thank you for visiting the Largest Ever Pet Shop. Please visit us again when your double-ban has been double-lifted. Increased security activity has depleted Monban's energy. Main battery power below one percent. Monban sleepy... (power down) *'Whittany':Ugh! This guy is so boring. Why does he have to be all battery-powered? *'Brittany':Seriously. He needs to go, like, green. *'Whittany':Brittany, he's electric. He's already green. *'Brittany':Oh... Then he needs to go a different color. *'Penny Ling':Oh! *'Whittany':What is it now? *'Brittany':Why isn't Monban dealing with it? *'Whittany':Duh, because he's still plugged in. *'Penny Ling':(grunting) *'Monban':No pets allowed outside designated area. *'Sunil':What do we do, what do we do? They've all been captured! *'Russell':You guys! I've finally figured out a plan that can work! It's Plan... What are we up to now? K or L? I think it's Plan L. Okay, so for Plan L, all we need is for Sunil and Penny Ling to come in through here-- *'Blythe':Uh, Penny Ling got caught. *'Russell':Oh, great. I knew I should have gone with Plan K. Why didn't I just listen to the voices in my head? *'Blythe':Wait a minute. The voices in your head. Russell, you're a genius. *'Russell':Of course I am. What did I do? *'Blythe':You said you should have listened to the voices in your head. Well, Monban has voices in his head, too. Whittany and Brittany's. Okay, here we go. (whispers indistinctly) Okay, boys, we can rescue everyone, including Zoe's sister, and still get home in time. But, it's all up to you, Sunil. *'Sunil':It would be. *'Blythe':You need to sneak inside and hypnotize the Biskits, just like in Russell's original plan. *'Russell':The original one dind't have a letter, right? *'Blythe':Right. So then, with the Biskits under control, you'II need to put this over Monban's auditory sensors. *'Sunil':Over his what? *'Blythe':His robot ears! *'Sunil & Russell':Oh... *'Blythe':Once they're in place, I'II impersonate Whittany and Brittany's voices, and order Monban to free the pets. What do you think? *'Russell':It has a beginning, middle and end. I like it! Let's call it Plan M. *'Sunil':There's no way I'm doing this! I am an unbelivable coward! *'Russell':That's true, he is. *'Blythe':Sunil, if I step in that store, I'II set off Monban's security sensors, and if Russell goes in, he'II just roll up into a ball. *'Russell':It's a hedgehog thing. *'Blythe':I know this is a lot to ask, but your friends really need you. You're our only hope. *'Sunil':Okay, I'II do it. *'Blythe':Atta-mongoose. *'Russell':I'II start working on a plan for when he gets captured. *'Sunil':For your friends, Sunil. For your friends. (screams) *'Blythe':Don't worry, Sunil, I'm right here in your ear. *'Sunil':I don't care. I'm not going in! *'Blythe':He's frozen. Any ideas, Russell? *'Russell':Well, from what I know of Sunil, he may be a terrified coward with no belief in himself, but there is one thing that brings out his inner hero... *'Blythe':Sunil, you need to listen to me closely. There are cobras inside that store. Do you hear me? Cobras. *'Sunil':Did-- Did you just say that cobras are inside? *'Blythe':Well, not exactly. But when you look in there, instead of pet toys and food I want you to see cobras. *'Sunil':I hate cobras. (growls) Hi-yah! (yelping) Ho, ho! Ha, ha, ha! Food! Ha! Lunch! Ha, ha, ha! (screams) Ha! (panting) Cobras... *'Whittany':Ugh. This is so boring. *'Brittany':Totally. Is it time to close yet? *'Whittany':Hey, what are you doing out of your crate? *'Monban':Intruder alert! Intruder alert! *'Blythe':(imitating Biskits) Monban, can't you do anything right? You should totally go release the pets, like... now! *'Monban':Prime detective:Obey Biskit voice commands. *'Lefty Silverstein':Yeah! *'Pets':(cheering) *'Sunil':Run free, my friends! Liberty is yours! *'Pets':(barking) *'Monban':What... *'Whittany':Just... *'Brittany':Like, happened? *'Fisher':I was just about to ask the same thing. *'Brittany':Uh. *'Whittany & Brittany':Hi, daddy. *'Tiger':Almost made it. *'Russell':Over here, everyone! Hurry! *'Vinnie':Sunil, you're amazing. *'Sunil':Eh, it was nothing. I knew you needed me and I couldn't ignore the call-- (screams) *'Zoe':Gail? Gail! *'Tootsie':Uh, who's Gail? *'Zoe':Who are you? *'Tootsie':Name's Tootsie. *'Zoe':Oops. I seem to have made a slight mistake. *'Pets':Oh... *'Pepper':Come on. *'Zoe':Well, this is awkward. I suppose it couldn't be helped, really. All Cavelier King Charles Spaniels look the same to me. *'Tootsie':Can someone give me a ride home? *'Blythe':Come on, Tootsie. I'II call your owner. *'Tootsie':Um, did that girl just talk to me? *'Gail':Well, there you are, Zoe darling. I've been waiting for you all afternoon. *'Zoe':Gail! Oh, we've had such a day. You'II never believe what happened. *'Gail':Oh, let me guess. You mistook me for someone else... again. *'Pets & Blythe':Again? *'Gail':Oh, Zoe, what are we gonna to do with you? *'Zoe':I'II tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna dance! *(Song:Dance Like You Know You Can ) *'Zoe':Dance like you know you can You can, yeah, you know you can Dance like you know you can You can, yeah, you know you can Don't forget to dance It's the only plan, it's the only plan Don't forget to dance It's the only plan, it's the only plan Dance like you know you can You can, yeah, you know you can Dance like you know you can You can, yeah, you know you can *(Credis) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts